


Dazzle Me Baby

by MalignSensualist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cock Worship, Fantasy, Frotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly Relationships, Porn, Sokka has smooth moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of sexual blurbs featuring Sokka and Zuko. Mostly going to be porn-ish and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Spring Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a first good look at Sokka in a long time, and is... enticed by the changes in his friend.   
> EDITED June 10, 2015

Zuko’s breath hitched and Sokka continued on blithely; another garment sliding away from a well-muscled body. He didn’t even seem to notice Zuko, which was just as well, because the Prince _couldn’t look away_. He was standing there, gaping like a fool – and why? Because of Sokka’s cock, because it was just _hanging_ there as the warrior moved; jutting from the thick thatch of hair curled between muscled thighs. It was _thick_ and _big_ – and really that just wasn’t _fair_ , because he only had maybe two inches on Zuko in height, though much more broad. Even soft, Sokka was bigger than him and Zuko had to bite down on the whimper threatening to give him away. Agni forbid. His own cock twitched in interest when Sokka bent over – displaying the large, round sac hanging between his thighs, and just the barest glimpse of cock head. Eyes roved, devoured the sight hungrily – down the backs of those wonderful thighs and back up – following the wispy hair up to the crease of Sokka’s ass, and Zuko felt a shudder run down his spine. 

When had he gotten so hot? Surely the scrawny kid that helped the Avatar save the world couldn’t just turn into _this_ in a matter of four years? 

Sokka turned again, righting himself with a long stretch that pulled abs taunt and popped spine, cock arching just so with the extended curve of spine and torso. Zuko bit his lip harsh and unforgiving, arms tensing violently around the bundle of clothes in his arms and cock so _achingly hard_ between his legs. 

Agni but Sokka had a _beautiful_ cock. 

It was circumcised – the head flaring like a particularly tasty mushroom over the shaft, the skin a blushed shade just slightly darker than the mocha of Sokka’s body. But the head was almost _pink_ – and Zuko could imagine how it would darken and purple when hard – how it would look with pearly little trails of pre-cum leaking from the slit. How it would pulse and _throb_ in his mouth. It was _perfect_ – even flaccid, and so very tempting with the way it arched out from the pubic hair.

Also, did he mention the happy trail? Just begging to be kissed and licked as it faded up into abdominals. 

Zuko shuddered again, palmed at his own bulge, hot and hard and wet between his legs; cheeks flushed red and lip swollen from gnawing teeth. The warrior was a _wet dream_. Zuko could see it now. How his cock would thicken and lengthen and arch up proudly from between his legs. How his balls would tense and draw up before he came. How heavy and _full_ they looked now - _needing_ to release, and what a glorious mess they would release. How Sokka’s cum would taste, would it be thick or would it run thin? Would he taste sweet or salty? Another shudder and Zuko squeezed at himself, almost whimpered again. Agni, how he wanted it. Wanted to shove the Water Tribesman down and lick and kiss and suck his cock, taste him, feel him. How he wanted to be filled by the glorious erection he only imagined it would be. 

He could imagine himself dropping to his knees, taking the flared, swollen head in his mouth. How Sokka would grab his hair, guide his head – shove himself down Zuko’s throat. Knees quaked and hand braced himself as Zuko turned, pressing his back to the interior wall of the little hallway from the changing stall. A slow, steadying breath – long and labored - kept down the desperate whine that almost worked its way free. He had to _stop_ he had to not… not... _do this_. Sokka was _right there_ and waiting for Zuko to join him in the hot spring. Eyes squeezed shut, teeth gnawed now on the inside of cheek and he chanced a peak around the doorway and nearly restarted the whole process.

Sokka was wet, _dripping wet_ , as he waded around in the hot spring, a high pink blush on his cheeks from the heat. Nipples just peaked from the surface of murky water that glimmered in the waning sunset where it beaded on thin wisps of chest hair. A strangled noise choked off in Zuko’s throat and he jerked back around, gold eyes burning half mad with lust. _‘You are the Fire Lord. You are almost twenty-two years old. You will not drool over your friend like some sex-starved lecher.’_ No. He wouldn’t. He _wouldn’t_. But he just _had_. Agni help him he just stood here for going on ten minutes or more fantasizing in almost horrifying detail exactly what he wanted to do to Sokka’s cock... and what he wanted it to do to him.

Eyes closed, he took another steadying breath. It didn’t matter that he had no practical experience with such matters. He’d… explored… things… on his own. Seen scrolls – and of course he _knew_ those weren’t _accurate_ but they were _arousing_ and… and he’d been curious and stuck on a boat for three years with _all men_. All men who sometimes he overheard talking about _things_ and was the very reason why he so avidly _avoided_ the boiler room (and why someone would want to get naked and wave around sensitive bits in _there_ was anyone’s guess). 

It didn’t matter that he’d never _really_ wanted to do… those things… with another man before. He did now. It wasn’t so strange. The people of the Fire Nation were quite liberal with their (carnal) passions (though adultery was still very heavily frowned upon). He was single, he didn’t have to worry about answering to anyone… it wasn’t like Sokka would hate him.

Except Zuko didn’t _know_ that because he knew nothing about Water Tribe culture, and their opinions on… sharing intimacies; out of wedlock, with the same sex, with one’s _friend_. 

Maybe he could just slip back into the room… or away… and take care of this _problem_ before returning…

“Hey Zuko! What’s taking so long? Did you fall asleep or something?”

Body jolted and panic flared before Zuko calmed breath and risked a glance out to find Sokka frowning at the empty doorway in mild confusion. Heat flamed in his cheeks and cock jerked sharply before Zuko shook his head and focused on breathing; even, deep, steady breathing – and focused _only_ on the mental image of Uncle in a loincloth. He shuddered in disgust. Yeah. Scarring as that image was, it could _help_ and Zuko needed all the help he could get not to fling himself on Sokka the minute he was within arm’s reach. 

A minute later and Zuko stepped into the room, arms still holding clothes in a death grip but erection… subsided (he couldn’t say the same for the splotch of wet cloth he had to covertly cover up. A frown twisted lips down, but eyes showed humor.

“Not all of us are so… candid to debase ourselves.” 

Zuko's arrogant drawl had Sokka rolling his eyes but grinning in that manic way he had, dropping chin atop crossed arms at the edge of the spring. Zuko turned from him, missing the blue eyes that traced up bare back and across shoulders as he tugged hair up into a loose topknot. Zuko also missed the other man’s smirk, the glimmer in those eyes. 

“Oh? Not going to bare it all for our buddy soak?”

The terrible drawl nearly made Zuko groan. Of course Sokka would point that out. Still, not one to be out done or let a challenge pass by, the Fire Lord tugged off the pants with a pointed look. He set them aside before slipping into the steaming water, and didn’t miss Sokka’s shit eating grin that was returned by a haughty expression. 

“Crude as ever I see.” 

Zuko retorted after settling into the spring, eyes closing as muscles relaxed against the warmth. Sokka snickered, but allowed the silence to hover. Zuko must have dozed at some point. He was woken by a brush against his thigh, twitching slightly and eyes peeling open nearly gave him a heart attack to find Sokka’s face barely a breath from his own. Heat rocketed through him, settling at a simmer in his gut and between his legs. A second later and he was glaring, shoving the snickering fool away.

“Ahh you should have seen your face! Priceless.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and huffed, but offered no comment.

“We better get out, stay in here much longer and you’re going to look like a shriveled sea prune.”

Another snicker as Zuko raised his hands to observe that, yes indeed, he was incredibly shriveled. Sokka was already away and hauling himself from the spring. Zuko followed, pulling on robe and grabbing abandoned pants before splitting off for his own changing stall. Already mind was drifting back to could-have-been. As it always did when he let an opportunity slip by. Teeth tugged at lip, dawdling in dressing – he already had trousers pulled back on, loose and light for the weather on this island – but he hesitated to pull on shirt. When he was dressed they would leave – this would be over and _what-if_ would be too late. A sound at the door had Zuko glancing over a shoulder, blinking nonplussed as Sokka lounged there with raised brow.

“Take your time, Princess, by all means.”

A scowl, he turned away from the insufferable peasant. Snickered to himself at the indignation Sokka would explode with should Zuko voice that insult. 

“Some of us like to look presentable for public.” 

Zuko didn’t know when Sokka moved but the next words spoken were breathed against his neck, hot and low and – _purring_ at him. 

“Oh, I think you’d be just fine in public as is.”

Breath hitched, body tensed as hands rested at slip hips, slid up sides tantalizingly slow, lips ghosting down the juncture of neck and shoulder. Zuko couldn’t speak, eyes wide and brain wrecked right into the hole he’d dug earlier. Fingers tightened around shirt, cock already jerking to attention – and he couldn’t even bother being ashamed when calloused, warm palms curved around beneath his harms, across ribs and down abdomen. Sokka tugged at the trail of hair beneath Zuko’s navel, fondled the band of pants so obviously tented now. Fluttering kisses were laid on warming skin. 

“Did you think I didn’t notice you earlier?”

Zuko tensed farther, jaw clenching even as face flushed scarlet in mortification. Sokka chuckled, chin resting atop Zuko’s shoulder, hair tickling his ear and eyes fixed on the very obvious bulge between the Fire Lord’s legs. 

“It’s flattering you know? Being ogled so shamelessly by the _Fire Lord_.” 

Hips pressed forward, rubbing the _hard, hard_ length of Sokka’s cock against his ass and _Agni help him_ it was big and hot, and he _whimpered_. Could have bitten his own tongue off if it weren’t for the very pleased twitch the cock against his ass gave. Sokka hummed, hands traced up his stomach, towards pectorals, thumbs brushing at peaked nipples – tugging and twisting them and Zuko _arched_ lips parting and shirt falling to the floor.

 _Oh_. 

Sokka ground against his ass and Zuko dropped his head back, eyes glazed, half lidded and hands latching onto Sokka’s arms almost painfully. 

“Oh… you want it _bad_ don’t you?”

A hiss, Zuko pressed back against him. Sokka bit his neck, rough and unforgiving. 

“Yeah. You do. Hungry for it aren’t you? I saw you staring.” 

Another grind of hips, Zuko moaned, hands reaching around to grasp at Sokka’s hips – hold him _still_ or he was going to come in his pants like an adolescent. And hand was cupping against him then, abandoning a nipple and Zuko heard another ridiculous whimper even as hips jerked forward, cock already leaking, staining pants in pre cum.

“Damn. You’re wet aren’t you? So shameful, _Fire Lord_ , you’re practically gagging for my cock in here aren’t you?”

Another hard thrust against his ass, teeth biting at shoulder and neck – and then Sokka was suckling at the _back of his neck_ right on the arch of vertebrae and Zuko keened, grinding up against that hand squeezing and working him through silk pants. 

“N-no.”

A hiss, demanding if breathless and Sokka seemed to hesitate. 

“No?” 

Skeptical, another squeeze – this one harsher and Zuko gasped but nodded.

“N-not… not there.”

Another pause, and then Sokka groaned, leaning forward and against Zuko – pinning him against the wall, hands flying to hips and _squeezing_ so painfully good. 

“Ohh, so _that’s how you want it_.” Another bite to neck, then lips were grazing the shell of his ear and Zuko’s knees quaked beneath him. 

“The _Great Fire Lord_ wants to be on his knees for me, is that it? You want to suck my cock? Want my cum in your mouth?”

Zuko shuddered, whined, jerked forward and back even as breath whispered out in a whining affirmation. Sokka groaned, nipped the back of his neck before grabbing his topknot sharply and tugging dark hair loose. 

“C’mon, Zuko…”

He stepped away and Zuko nearly collapse, pressed against the wall for support, chest heaving and cheeks red with heat and arousal. Golden eyes turned, head craning over shoulder at the rustle of fabric and Sokka was sitting down in the lone chair, legs spreading wide and hand casually pumping the thick, hard length of his cock. Another keen broke his throat and Zuko was on his knees then – halfway between the wall and Sokka, lips parting hungrily.

Agni, it was more beautiful than he imagined it would be. Enviously long, and how it blushed and darkened at the head… how soft sac bulged where it sat atop the chair cushion. Fingers beckoned and he went, clumsily crawling – he wasn’t even sure he could walk – and damn dignity when he was about to taste _that_. When Sokka looked at him with blue eyes gone dark with lust and a growl rumbling primarily in his throat when Zuko stopped – just close enough for panting breaths to tease sensitive skin.

“Do you like it Zuko?”

“Yes.” 

Breathless and needy. Agni how could he want it so bad it _hurt_? Sokka stroked himself again, slow and easy, thumb pressing against slit, coaxing out a bead of pre cum and then he was smearing the head against Zuko’s chapped lips. Tongue darted out for a taste, swiped and he was groaning. Musky and salty and thick – and Zuko could just imagine what Sokka’s cum was going to taste like. 

“Go on, show me how much you like my cock, Zuko.” 

Hand was gone and Zuko leaned forward, lips wrapping around the head, tongue laving at the tip – greedily milking pre cum. Hands squeezed muscled thighs, sliding up and down, savoring the brush of hair beneath his palms. A moment later and he pulled back, ignoring the disapproving grunt above him. Lips slid down cock, laying feather light kisses against the throbbing pulse until he reached the plush mounds beneath. Another lick and another before nose was buried against cock and balls, breathing in the deep, musky scent of arousal and sex – and the lingering odor of the shower and hot spring. Hair tickled his cheeks and Zuko groaned at the combination, mouthing at sensitive skin until a hand tugged sharply at his hair. 

“Shit… by all means, indulge yourself but try not to make me cum too son huh?”

A smirk and glittering eyes met Zuko’s own lust-glazed expression, despite the vicious grip Sokka had on his hair, he still mouthed at his balls, licking and kissing until another harsh jerk drew out a whimper. Held away from what he wanted, Zuko snarled and jerked, but Sokka was shushing him – teasing lips again with the head of his cock. 

“Such a tease… but I want to fuck that hot mouth of yours, _Fire Lord_.” 

The grip loosed, and Zuko slurped Sokka down, gagging when he hit the back of his throat but intent to continue. Sokka hissed and bucked, both hands buried in black tresses and stumbling words urging him to _relax his throat before he broke his dick dammit_. And Zuko did, eventually, groaned as that wonderful thickness filled his mouth; drug that heady taste across his tongue and stretched lips so very wide. He swallowed, working tongue around the cramped fit and _sucked_. How delicious it tasted, Sokka’s lusty moans only adding to his ardor and then he was moving, working the cock in his mouth. In and out, deeper and deeper until he like his entire throat was filled and nose was buried in the curls of pubic hair. 

“ _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Y-you’re enthusiastic.” 

Panting, Sokka garbled out praise. He could have been silent for all Zuko was able to understand of the words. He pulled back again, lips tightening and working the head against his cheek, rubbing every inch he could reach with the flat and tip and side of tongue. Swallowed the cock again and keened a high sound as pre cum and the smell and the _taste_ overwhelmed senses.

His cock was hard and twitching and _aching _between his legs - but Zuko hardly noticed. Fixated on the task of worshiping this wonderfully beautiful cock. He pulled back again, gasping and breathless and flushed and Sokka seemed to sag in relief with a groan, fingers tugging gently through Zuko’s hair, petting mindlessly.__

__“You’re sucking my cock like it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted.”_ _

__Sokka was staring, lips parted and eyes hazy, not from any outstanding finesse on Zuko’s part – but for the sheer hunger and worshipful, full-attention persistence of how he sucked and licked Sokka. And Zuko gazed up at those blue eyes, his own lips parting around a groan as he pressed his aching, aching cock against Sokka’s leg, grinding shamelessly for relief._ _

__“Taste so good…”_ _

__Zuko croaked, lashes flutter before lips found cock again – planting a delicate kiss, trailing tongue down the throbbing bottom, enjoying the way it twitched and jerked – how it was darkened with desire, the head an almost angry red. At Sokka’s balls again he licked, sucked one between lips and allowed eyes to fall closed as he savored the taste _here_ – pulled back when Sokka’s groans reached another pitch and favored the other with the same treatment. How he wished he could cram both in his mouth, but not today – not when his throat already burned from forcing a cock down it and lips felt near bleeding from the stretch. _ _

__Again he pulled back, leaned forward to push cheek along the side of Sokka’s cock, fingertips barely caressing to hold it up and gold flicked up to the other man’s face, hungry and lost in arousal. Zuko ground again against Sokka’s leg, and this time the other smirked at him, arched foot to press up against the hardness. Zuko whimpered, shuddered before head was turning toward cock, urged by Sokka’s fingers at his jaw, swallowing it down slow and hungry. Savoring the taste – knowing Sokka was close as he felt his own balls draw up, and the cock twitch in his throat. Another whimper, and cum was exploding down his throat as Sokka’s hips snapped up, hard and then he was pulling back, choking on the load – tasting it as it filled his mouth and groaning as it splattered on his face. A mess that dripped against hands when he tried to capture all of it – didn’t want to waste it – body slumping with his own orgasm, hot and wet and filthy in his pants – against Sokka’s leg._ _

__Zuko licked his lips, rolled tongue in mouth –savored the taste with a soft moan. Sokka was gasping above him, but breath hitched hard and fast when Zuko swiped the cum from where it ran down his cheek and over lips and chin, and sucked it from his fingers with another groan._ _

__“Shit. You’re filthy.”_ _

__Languid gold flicked up, the mortification could come later. Right now Zuko felt like he’d rather not be anywhere else than resting mere inches from the cock he’d just feasted on._ _

__Sokka smirked and nudged fingers through his hair._ _

__“I might have to schedule regular a regular cock suck if you’re this hungry for it.”_ _

__A minute later and he shrieked when Zuko bit into his thigh hard enough to break skin._ _


	2. Questions, Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confusion is cleared up... and Sokka isn't as suave as he thinks he is.

He shouldn’t be worrying about this. There was nothing to worry about. Much less almost three months _after it happened_. But Zuko couldn’t stop worrying. Three months since… whatever it was that happened between himself and Sokka. Three months since the vacation he took with the group. And still it was haunting thoughts – a retched mix of mortification and lingering arousal. He’d never been that hard – never wanted another person carnally like _that_. It came and went like some temporal miasma. They hadn’t spoken of it after – not for the two following days – and it never happened again. It was like… it hadn’t mattered – and maybe it didn’t? Maybe it was nothing to be _questioning_ himself about and fretting over but Agni he couldn’t help but fret.

What if it happened again? What if he _wanted_ it to happen again and that wasn’t… an option? 

Shoulders hunched and Zuko sank a bit farther down in his bath, quietly thankful for fire bending in yet another instance. The water would have long gone cold by now otherwise. Still, no matter how long he sat here nothing was going to be resolved. He’d still worry about this later. At least it wasn’t distracting to the point he couldn’t focus in matters of state. And wasn’t that just an entirely new problem for him to chase about in circles without ever seeming to make progress.

Who knew the Earth Kingdom could be so impetuous about their threats regarding _trade_. Zuko might have set more than one Councilman on fire by this point were it not for sparring sessions with Jee. Sometimes Zuko still wondered how he’d survived the ocean’s wrath all those years ago – but it was something they never spoke of… honestly, they never really spoke at all. 

He hadn’t written to Sokka as much lately either, or Uncle. 

Maybe that explained their short-notice visit. He could think of no other reason for them to be coming to the Fire Nation now of all times. There were no matters for the Avatar, no festivals, no celebrations. The only one who didn’t seem to be on the way to Caldera was Uncle – and he’d sent his apologies but business was, well, business and he didn’t have the time. Zuko understood –even though he missed the old man sometimes. Others it was _nice_ to have the meddling old codger across the ocean from him. At least now he had some illusion of privacy. 

Enough of that, he was just going in circles at this point.  
Dragging himself from the bath and donning a robe, Zuko meandered back into his bedchamber; large and empty of servants, a refuge from the toils of daily life, but it felt… lonely. The bed too large, the floors too cold, the light to wan. It hardly mattered that plush rugs covered the polished wooden floors, elaborate tapestries hung from the wall and silk curtains offered privacy to the bed itself. It was empty of another’s warmth. 

Not that he’d ever shared a bed _intimately_ – even with Mai. After all, it would have been incredibly… frowned upon to engage in such _illicit activities_ before marriage; then came the whole ordeal with her father being a traitor. Not that he hadn’t outgrown the infatuation of adolescence before that (not that she took it well regardless). Not that it mattered _now_ years after the fact when he was agonizing over how to behave, how to talk to Sokka. Sokka who was, perhaps, his closest friend. Sokka whom he trusted beyond almost all others. Sokka whose cock he’d sucked three months ago with all the hedonistic ardor of… 

Zuko flung himself onto the bed, face down in the plush pillows and most definitely did not do something as undignified as scream into the pillow. 

Maybe…

He felt better even if it didn’t solve anything. 

A soft knock at the door and Zuko turned, cheek resting against the pillow as he watched his mother slip into the room. He could never quite stop the flutter in his heart every time he saw her; here, with him, _alive_. Fingers curled in the sheets but her arch expression had his brows furrowing and lips tightening into a frown.

“Zuko, why are you not dressed? The Avatar and your friends will be here soon, anytime really.”

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth when Zuko groaned and shoved his face back into the pillow. 

“Come now, they are your friends. You should be _happy_ to see them, shouldn’t you?”

She was amused at his predicament – except she didn’t know _why_ he was so reluctant to face the reality of this surprised visit. And she never would – Agni he might just keel over from the humiliation of it. 

“Give me ten minutes.” 

She nodded and left.

Of course it took him longer than ten minutes. Especially when the servants came tittering in – pulling his hair up into a severe topknot and attempting to dress him but a hiss of irritation had them scurrying again and Zuko was left to the peace of dressing _himself_. The formal robes and armor required assistance, but this was a casual call and he was meeting friends not dignitaries! He had no intention of stuffing himself into the stiff formal attire when it wasn’t necessary. Still, he offered his mother his arm when he stepped out of his chambers and escorted her to the courtyard reserved almost exclusively for Appa’s landings. 

A good thing his mother rushed him, Zuko mused as they entered the courtyard where Appa was already swooping in to land. Aang was hopping down in a swirl of air before the bison had even settled and bounding up with an exuberant grin on his face. Zuko braced for impact even before the teens body collided with his in a hug that had the guards at the entrance tensing – still unaccustomed to the Avatar’s… touching their Fire Lord. 

“Zuko! It’s been a long time. We hadn’t heard from you so we decided to come visit.”

Zuko smiled, somewhat forced against the pressure of Aang’s hug, but the air bender was stepping back, bouncing on his toes.

“Take it easy Twinkle-toes or you might have problems.”

Toph called, dusting bison fur from her clothes as she walked up with smirk in place. Aang huffed and crossed his arms, as usual missing the importance of _personal boundaries_. Katara wasn’t far behind Toph, and bringing up the rear was Sokka who was grinning amusedly at Aang’s antics. The expression curled into something hot and blistering when Zuko met his eyes and the fire bender felt heat curl in his stomach and his mouth dry. He swallowed and beckoned them.

“Welcome, I’m glad you came… even if it was unexpected.”

Arched brow had Aang chuckling and rubbing his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, well… things usually need done when you get all silent.” 

“Right.” 

The dry tone must have gotten through to Aang because he shrugged again before flouncing to Katara’s side, who was looking about in the mild surprise she always did; as though ever surprised by the beauty of the Fire Nation - even all these years later. Zuko didn’t have the attention to worry about her opinions at the moment, not when his mother had released his arm in favor of conversing quietly with Toph (scary how his mother got along with her so well - when Zuko had always considered her mild mannered). He slowed, dropped back until pace matched Sokka’s and fumbled for some way to… talk to him. 

“So, been too busy to take a break, _Fire Lord_? Do we need to kidnap you for another vacation?” 

He was teasing, but the way Zuko’s title rolled off his tongue so smoothly had heat flaring, a shudder twitching fingers. At least he wasn’t blushing - how suspicious would that be? Instead he offered a smile, perhaps somewhat strained (and watched with some concern as Sokka’s brows furrowed and suspicion lit blue eyes). 

“I am resting fine.” _Lie_. “No need for your concern… I was actually wondering if I could… talk… to you… later.” 

Throat cleared and gold was skittering away from Sokka’s face, yes talk. Later. After everyone else was asleep and there would definitely be _no one_ to overhear. Silence nearly had him fidgeting, but the warm weight of an arm slinging over his shoulders had Zuko turning to Sokka, tense and mildly alarmed by everyone’s… _touching_ today. 

“Yeah we can talk. I kind of wanted to have some manly time alone… away from love sick kids and _girls_ anyway.” 

A grin bellied the tease, but eyes were serious and Zuko breathed a mental sigh of relief. At least Sokka wasn’t behaving strangely – or really any different than he ever acted. 

“Tonight then?” 

“Tonight.”

~ ~ ~

Dinner was an upbeat affair – and much less of a circus than it used to be. Zuko had felt some modicum of relief in the distraction having the group all together again brought. There was no shortage of directions to turn for conversation or observe the antics of Toph forever harassing Sokka. Zuko wondered if it was some latent revenge for the unreciprocated crush she’d harbored on him all those years ago.

But now it was over and he was tucked away in his chambers, safe from the noise and chaos and enjoying a warm cup of tea. A fond grumble was of course given, even if Uncle wasn’t there to chuckle at it. 

It was silent and he was decidedly _not thinking about_ Sokka’s arrival. They hadn’t set a particular time, which Zuko regretted yet knew he’d still have sat here fretting while the time crept by too slowly. 

A soft knock at the door had Zuko nearly swallowing a mouthful of scalding tea – saved only by quick reflexes as he cast a golden eyed glare at Sokka who peaked around with a lopsided and entirely unapologetic grin. As if the buffoon _knew_ what he’d nearly done. Zuko huffed and set the cup down, gesturing for Sokka to take a seat across from him and already filling a cup with tea. He was only a bit smug that Sokka looked _put out_ by the casual (and not-sexual) arrangement. 

“So you wanted to talk?” 

It was gruff and Zuko found himself pausing, hesitating only a second – but keen eyes caught it nonetheless – before pressing on with a too-casual hum. Of course he wanted to talk. That really hadn’t been some bad euphemism for sex and the unimpressed look he shot Sokka informed the Water tribesman that he knew exactly what Sokka thought this would be.

Not that Zuko was opposed to _getting there_ but, well, he had several concerns to quiet first. 

“Yes, I… wished to speak with you.”

“Uh-huh.” 

Sokka prompted gruffly, impatient and more than a little sour at the very _misleading_ information he’d been provided. Although perhaps he’d been more misleading, trying to read between the lines of Zuko being subtle. Sokka could have slapped himself – Zuko and subtle was like Aang and subtle. A small sigh and Sokka blinked at the fidgeting Fire Lord across from him who was more intent on his tea than he was on Sokka.

“What is this, Sokka? What we… did… are doing?”

Ah, so it was that talk. Sokka had to wonder if Zuko ever had casual sex before… and considered who he was thinking about and thought better about voicing that question. 

“Whatever you want it to be.”

Gold flicked up, intent for any sign of deceit and Sokka shrugged again, almost careless.

“Whatever I want…” 

Nonplussed and Sokka could almost _cringe_ at the wonder in Zuko’s voice at such an open ended offer. 

“Yeah. You want casual, we can do casual.” 

Sokka wasn’t sure about what he would do if Zuko wanted _more_ than casual. He had his own obligations, and while he had no qualms cozying up to a naked and horny Fire Lord… he wasn’t exactly sure he was ready to settle down into a _relationship_ situation with someone he wasn’t sure if he cared about in that way. Still, he let the offer hang; figuring Zuko at least needed the options for himself more than really needing them to ask for more.

After a moment Zuko nodded, fingers loosening their hold on the small teacup – tension seeming to bleed out of him. Sokka leaned closer, body draped half-way across the small little table as he waited. 

“Okay then.” 

Gold turned to Sokka from the fathomless depths of tea, lips twitched and there was _heat_ in that gaze that had Sokka’s cock stirring. He was leaning closer, lips pulling into a smirk in response to Zuko’s obvious desire. 

“So then, Zuko, what is it you’re okay with?”

Sokka purred, a low husk, fingers brushing against a freshly shaven jaw, thumb curving at chin as he beckoned the Fire Lord closer. Zuko came, eyes half-lidded and molten, another pass of a calloused thumb across soft lips had a visible shudder rocking that body and Sokka felt a surge of heat at the response. 

“You.”

The husked reply had Sokka biting back a growl, leaning forward to instead nip at lips he’d neglected the last time they did this. Lips that had looked so very good stretched around his cock. 

“Well then, why don’t we move this to a more comfortable location?” 

He’d rather not have is balls burnt from one of them overturning a cup or, Tui and La forbid, the still steaming pot of tea. Zuko nodded almost thoughtlessly, breath panting out and tongue swiping to lick at lips. Sokka smirked, so very hungry for it. Zuko was standing then, Sokka following – stepping deftly around the little table and catching the Fire Lord’s arm, tugging him back almost harshly against his chest. Zuko gasped, body tensing before it relaxed against the familiar planes of muscle, hands reaching back to grasp at Sokka’s hips. Breath was in his ear, Sokka’s arms twining around his front, fingers tugging at the sash holding the dressing gown together. He could already feel the hard length of that wonderful cock pressed against him. 

“I want to see you, Zuko.”

A moan, soft and pliant as Sokka kissed at the warm length of Zuko’s neck, inhaled the spicy scent of cloves and cardamom and sandalwood; oil for shaving, the incense he knew Zuko favored, and then the smoky smell of Fire bender. Teeth scraped sensitive flesh behind an ear and a final jerk had the robe falling open, baring fair skin to the lukewarm room. He shivered in Sokka’s hold, pressed back against the taller man, eyes fluttering when those hands began their exploration. It was a parody of their last encounter and Zuko was so hard already, but those touches never went lower than the trail of hair leading down from navel and Zuko hissed in frustration. 

Sokka chuckled. 

“You had your turn, now it’s mine. I’m going to enjoy you, my little Fire Lord.”

Surely he should bristle at being called _little_ but Zuko found he could hardly care when Sokka was doing such lewd things to his nipples that had him gasping and arching out against the touch, eyes closed and all that remained was Sokka and the pleasure.

“Hurry up then.”

He panted, fingers fisting in the fabric at Sokka’s hips.

“As you wish, _Lord Zuko_.” 

Zuko was shoved forward, the robe left behind in Sokka’s grasp as he collided with the bed, a gasp of shock and outrage sputtering from lips as he jerked a glare over his shoulder the suddenly sheepish looking moron.

“What in Agni’s name was _that_ for?!”

He almost hit the bed post! Sokka shuffled, tossing Zuko’s dressing gown aside and tugging off his own shirt. 

“Err, that wasn’t supposed to… you were supposed to land _on the bed_.” 

Why was the idiot looking at Zuko like it was _his_ fault?! Gold narrowed on Sokka, sparking with ire though face remained bland.

“You read too many dirty scrolls.”

Yes, how else could Sokka have thought Zuko would magically land elegant and _ready_ in the middle of a bed that stood waist high? Brutish peasant. 

“Well, sorry, Princess, just crawl on up and make yourself comfortable. Or would you rather we _not_ get to the good stuff?”

Zuko bristled when Sokka rolled his eyes, smoke hissing from flared nostrils.

“I don’t see why we should get to anything if you’re just going to be an ass about it.”

Petulant. Huffy. Typical Zuko. Sokka considered the Fire Lord with a mix of fond exasperation and legitimate irritation. Why did _everything_ have to be such an _ordeal_? But even as Sokka thought that, already he was eyeing that very pert ass as Zuko crawled onto the bed and flopped onto his back in a graceful spill and dramatic sigh. For all his airs of confidence, Zuko wouldn’t hold eye contact and Sokka felt a spike of something primal and predatory at the faint stain of a blush on his face. 

Sokka followed him onto the bed, eyes roving across the body splayed beneath him with hunger. How he wanted to sink into it, fuck Zuko until he couldn’t walk - couldn’t get off the bed. But not tonight. Hands slid from knees down the insides of thighs, Zuko’s breath hitched as Sokka came so very near the faint curl of hair between his legs - only to veer up and away, across hips and down to the sheets. Palms braced Sokka above Zuko and wide gold was staring up at him with a vulnerable hunger, almost a silent challenge to take what was being so freely offered. How Sokka wanted to. 

Instead he leaned down to capture those lips, eyes closing and blood thudding hot at the little surprised moan Zuko offered. Tongue swiped at lips that parted and he was in, exploring and coaxing the fire bender into this new little dance. It was obviously a skill Zuko had developed, the way heat pooled into Sokka’s mouth like liquid when Zuko wormed his tongue in and around for a taste. God and deep and languid, they took their time exploring, tasting, familiarizing the way all new lovers do. 

Sokka jerked with a gasp as exploring hands squeezed his ass, pulled away to find gold watching him in a mix of curiosity and arousal. He groaned as those hands slipped under his pants, taking ahold and _squeezing_ again, and Sokka was settling down between Zuko’s spread thighs. They gasped when groins met, pressure but no friction and Zuko wiggled beneath him, cheeks flushed and lips parted around a groan.

“Take your pants off.” 

Sokka chuckled a little breathless when Zuko squeezed again.

“Not yet.”

A hiss of annoyance, gold narrowed but Sokka was leaning in, kisses feathering along the face pulling down into a pout. 

“Be patient.” 

A whisper against ear that had Zuko shuddering even as he turned to nuzzle against the faint stubble at Sokka’s jaw, hands releasing their near painful hold of his ass to explore elsewhere. Sokka groaned, obliged the silent request for those little affections and trailed kisses from jawline to neck and shoulder. Zuko shuddered and wiggled, pressing closer against him with faint little noises of pleasure. Sokka smiled against warm skin, who would have thought the prickly Fire Lord would enjoy cuddling so much? Teeth scraped over collarbone and Zuko gasped a little surprised sound that had Sokka grinding down against him as he continued his oral exploration. 

Payback came when Zuko’s wandering hands traced over broad shoulders and back down Sokka’s chest, trailing through the dusting of hair there before latching almost viciously onto a nipple. 

Sokka gasped and jerked, Zuko was grinning beneath him, gold glimmering aroused mischief. Blue narrowed and Sokka was dropping head, grasping a peaked nipple between lips and teeth and sucking hard and vicious and Zuko was keening, and arching up against him. It wasn’t until the pressure on his own chest became almost unbearable that he drew back, licking at the abused flesh as Zuko fell back with a pant, skin flushed.

Fingers were in his hair and Zuko was jerking Sokka’s head back by his beloved wolf tail, earning a gasp. There was pain, and pleasure, but the angle was beyond uncomfortable, made bearable only by the lips that found themselves to Sokka’s throat to bite and kiss.

“Rather bold, peasant.”

The attempt to sound intimidating was rather lost to the aroused rasp of Zuko’s voice and Sokka chuckled breathlessly. 

“Hmm, what else can you expect, when you offer yourself so willingly?”

Zuko shuddered at the drop in Sokka’s voice, pressed himself up against the other man with a groan. How nice those muscle arms felt bracketing his body, the bite and prickle of stubble, the smell of the Water tribesman. Another tug, gentler this time as Zuko buried his face against the curve of Sokka’s neck, and worked hair free from that ridiculous wolf tail. Lips worked open mouthed kisses across skin and Sokka was settling more heavily atop him. 

“How can I not, when you look so good over me?” 

Heat flooded his face even as Zuko worked the words out, intent not to be outdone by the filthy innuendos falling from Sokka’s tongue. It earned him a pleased groan, but Sokka was pulling away and Zuko almost snarled irritation until lips captured his own again, and that was okay. Sokka was a good kisser, throwing his weight behind it, bearing Zuko to the bed, shifting until he had wrists pinned and tongue slipped past opened lips, and _Agni_ it was good and he could think of little else to do but submit. 

Hips arched up, cock aching for release and Sokka growled into Zuko’s mouth, grinding hips down hard, but not enough and Zuko was wrenching free of restraining hands. 

“Take. Them. Off.” 

A hiss, gold eyes almost wild with lust and Sokka was given no time to react before hands were tugging at his clothes, shoving down and down until cock sprung free and he was groaning at the relief of freedom. A shuffle and Sokka kicked the soiled fabric away before hands were dragging his face back to greedy lips and he groaned at the demanding impatience.

Skin met skin in an undulating roll that had both gasping at the heat and friction and slick glide of cock against cock. So good. Taunting was forgotten in the grunt and groan and moan and pleasure spurred by the need for release. A rising crescendo that tipped at the climax, spilling wet heat between writhing bodies, shivering in the lingering euphoria, breaths heavy and eyes closed as tension and worry melted away. 

“Hmm, we’re filthy.”

Sokka chuckled at the muzzy observation, kissing the side of Zuko’s neck softly as he rolled off the Fire Lord to collapse in the huge, soft, comfy bed, eyes already drooping.

“We can bathe later. Sleep now.”

Innuendo was killed by the yawn and Zuko chuckled as he rolled over, slinging blanket and arm over Sokka’s middle, head resting atop the Water tribesman’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Zuko did engage in some... naughty behaviors, but they are Nobility and Royalty and such people had a pretty high price on virginity of their women. So peen never entered vagina. Just to clear up that little comment in the beginning.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so this is short and not very like.. involved with the intimacies... but Sokka and Zuko have a bit of fun and Suki has some questions

The sun was long since risen, but Zuko had, for once in a long, long time not risen with it. He lay sprawled in the extravagantly sized bed, linen sheets draped about his and Sokka’s waist. He was comfortable, content in ways he hadn’t been in a long time, though his stomach was a mess and surely they both reeked. Long lashes fluttered, parting so slightly around sleepy gold as the Fire Lord snuggled back against the broad chest. The arm about his waist tightened, and even breaths puffed above his head, hardness pressed between the cleft of ass from the curve of hips behind him, bracketing him in. Honestly, Zuko couldn’t recall a time he slept so well, or deep or soundly. Not since before mother left.

It was a perfect morning. The sun spilled in through the open balcony in a pale-yellow splendor, like honey as it struck the dark wood flooring and creamy walls worked over in accents of deep red and gold, covered by tapestries in earthen tones and deep purple. The curtains, white and sheer as gauze fluttered whimsically on the early breeze, which spelled of fresh dew and salty ocean - and that distinct tang of volcanic rock and sulfur unique to cities built in a caldera. Seagulls cawed in the distance, smaller birds twittered in the courtyard garden beneath the balcony, and the distant buzz and rumble of life and activity was a melody of static noise in the distance. 

Perfect.

A raucous snore more suited to a dillo-lion than a human nearly sent Zuko lurching up through he canopy of his bed and spewing fire - close as it was to his ear. He was restrained from his venture into airbending by the arm tightening at his middle and Sokka nuzzling into his back, dead asleep and ignorant to the wide, incredulous stare of yellow eyes.

So much for perfect. Zuko groaned and slapped hands over his ears with a whimper when Sokka snored violently in reply to Zuko’s sharp elbow burying itself in his ribs. After a moment, an idea spawned in the Fire Bender’s mind and he smirked even as cheeks heated in a blush when his ass rolled back against the hard length of Sokka’s cock. It sent a shudder tingling up his own spine when that wonderfully heated flesh slipped between the firm cheeks of his ass, brushing against sensitive skin - and Zuko squeezed his eyes closed against his own morning lust, languid as it was, flaring now. HIps undulated awkwardly, clumsily as the firebender sought out a rhythm to work Sokka’s over. 

Already he could hear the change in breathing, the low mumbling of dream-speak, the arm tightened and the snoring ceased for a nose to burrow into dark tresses. Zuko shuddered again, as he pressed back more firmly, felt lips part in an ‘o’ when Sokka’s hips snapped forward against him, a jolt of friction that had Zuko leaking, fingers curling fists into linen sheets. 

Oh, he really hadn’t thought this through properly. 

Motions became more purposeful, Sokka pressing against him an an undulating roll that was far more practiced than Zuko’s amateur fumbling. It left the Fire Lord softly gasping for breath, eyes closed and face turning into the pillow beneath him to muffle whimpers when Sokka’s hand ventured lower, cupping against his aching arousal. 

It failed to dawn on Zuko that the Tribesman was no longer asleep, that his breathing was far too heavy and movements too deliberate for slumber. Mind was far too glazed with pleasure, with the rising tide of a peak coming and crashing over with the same euphoria as the times previously. They both practically melted into each other, despite the messes coating skin, and Zuko shuddered faintly at the feeling of hot wetness against his thigh and ass. Sokka’s fingers, messy with cum, traced circles against the firebender’s stomach, absently toying with sensitive skin. Both were content to linger there longer, enjoying the after glow on such a fine morning, but already fire was antsy to move and release and repose was too-quickly disturbed.

“We’re disgusting and reek. I’m going for a bath.” 

Sokka groaned as his new lover pulled away, rolling from the bed in all his nude glory, and perhaps that was the only real perk of Zuko leaving the bed. Blue eyes roved over the plains of ivory skin, the discoloration of the scar at his center, the faint wisps of hair - and what was it about the Fire Nation and their lack of hair? Even the color high in those fair cheeks had Sokka grinning mischief, though he knew it cost his friend cum lover a great deal of embarrassment to saunter around so exposed. Sokka only just restrained the urge to slap Zuko’s ass. 

~ ~ ~

“Katara, do you know where Sokka is? He isn’t in his room.” 

Aang’s expression marked concern and question, but Katara could only blink at her fiance in confusion. Why wouldn’t Sokka be in his room? She glanced to one of the many, many windows which covered the palace, marked that yes, it was indeed still early morning, and felt her own concern rise. 

“No... I don’t know where he is.” Voice was halting as she thought, and then rolled her eyes with a grunt. “He probably visited Suki during they night. They don’t get to see each other much anymore while she’s here guarding Zuko.” 

Aang considered this a moment before nodding. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” A grin lit the adolescent’s face and he turned back around, leaving Katara to the peace of her morning grooming.

It was an accident that he ran into Suki; clad in full armor and face-paint and markedly without Sokka. Step faltered and brows knit before the Avatar switched course headed straight for the Kiyoshi Warrior. “Suki!”

She paused mid-stride and looked over at Aang, a tired smile blooming on her face. “Good morning, Aang. Why are you wandering around this part of the palace?” 

Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, chuckling to cover the nerves zinging through him. “Well, I was looking for Sokka - and I figured he would be with you... but obviously he’s not.” 

Suki’s eyes flashed amusement before she chuckled and gestured Aang to walk with her. The two fell into step, but Suki didn’t share her thoughts until they were several corridors away. “He went to see someone last night...” The implication was heavy on her tongue and had Aang staggering in shock at the lack of hurt or venom; it was a plainly stated fact. 

Wide, uncomprehending grey eyes turned to her and Suki laughed, punching the airbender’s shoulder and sending him skipping off a couple of steps. “Don’t look so bewildered, Aang. Sokka and I have an arrangement, but given our situations it’s nothing like you and Katara. Besides, I have my girls to keep me company, it’s only fair I allow him his other lovers.” Her tone twisted with mischief and heat, the glint in her eye akin to that glint Katara got when they were going to try something intimate that she found exciting. 

Aang skipped another step away warily and Suki laughed again, waving him off. “Ah, your face is priceless, but don’t worry. Sokka is fine, I know where he is... now I’m going to bathe and change so I can join all of you for breakfast.” And she was gone, turning down yet another corridor, leaving Aang to ponder her words and make his way back to Katara. 

~ ~ ~

“Wait, so you mean Suki and Sokka aren’t dating?” Toph sounded understandably incredulous, and Katara looked as though Aang slapped her. Silence hovered for a time as the three settled themselves at the small breakfast table they were led to for familial meals. 

Suki entered about this time, her laughter bouncing off the wooden walls and rounded pillars, grinning as she took her seat and plucked up a bite of melon without thought for procedure. “Exactly. We have a mutually beneficial relationship, and I do adore him, but we aren’t exclusive.” A shrug of shoulders and another bite of melon and Toph was at her side, lips stumbling around questions she never got to ask. 

“Good morning.” The rasping crackle of that greeting, the liquid relaxation beneath it drew the full attention of those at the small table. 

Zuko raised a hand in greeting as he slipped through the shoji door, Sokka trailing not far behind him, a distinct strut in his step and eyes more alert than Katara thought she’d ever seen her brother this early in the morning. Zuko took a seat atop one of the cushions, folding elegantly into place and sparing only the briefest, unnerved look for Suki; who sported a shit-eating grin worthy of Sokka. 

“Why’s everyone staring?” Sokka queried as he plopped down, already loading up a plate with any type of meat in eyesight. 

Katara sighed, and breakfast continued... or would have.

“Sooo, Sokka,” began Toph with her signature grin, “where were you last night?” 

Sokka paused in shoving food down his throat to stare at her in confusion. “Here? Where else would I be?”

Toph’s grin only grew larger. “Really? Because Twinkletoes went looking for you this morning... only, you weren’t in your room.”

Her voice was sing-song and Sokka opened his mouth to issue a retort, only to be cut off when the earthbender planted her elbows on the table and leaned towards him.

“And you weren’t with Suki either.” 

Silence, and then Sokka laughed, lips curling upward in a grin before he shoved Toph’s face away- and without the slightest touch of a blush, answered her.

“I was handling some personal matters.” 

Truth. Rang in the steady, thud of his heartbeat - but what Toph found interesting as she allowed the subject to drop and settled back with her plate, was how Zuko’s pulse spiked suddenly. Her slow, curling grin was hidden behind the rim of her tea cup. Interesting. 

~ ~ ~

“So, does the Fire Lord like it soft or rough?” 

Sokka nearly left his skin at the caress of a whisper against his ear, and arms wrapping about his middle. Heart still thundered even when Suki laughed and his brain caught up to the fact that it was Suki and not some hall-monster materializing to eat him.

It was another moment before he realized what she said and eyes widened in shock. 

“What are you talking abo - ouch!”

Sokka rubbed at his arm, jutting lower lip at the woman who lay hands on her hips and quirked a brow at him.

“Don’t play dumb Sokka. I’m a guard here on the night shift.” She stepped closer, their chests bumping together. “I saw you go into the Fire Lord’s rooms... and never leave.” Lips curled in a toothy grin that was saccharine and mischievous at once. Sokka shuddered.

“Fine... so that’s where I was, and all we really did was talk... and maybe some hardcore cuddling.” 

Suki perked up, curious, eyes swirling before she grinned and drug Sokka to her room. The Tribesman nearly groaned in despair. He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> I apologize for not updating my shit in so long... I kinda just cut how long this was going to be to post it up now along with this note (so wield thy pitchforks) 
> 
> Anyway... I'm almost done with another chapter of Iridescent Clouds... so that's not abandoned it's just... I need it to be GOOD and my brain keeps blowing raspberries on the "intensity" but eh... e,e It's coming... soon... hopefully by next Monday at the latest
> 
> Sorry again for errors, I don't have a proof-reader and I typed this up in a tumblr draft pft


End file.
